the_moisson_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayden W. Moisson
Backstory Jayden was born to Wilbert and Paige Moisson, who lived well away from their families' clans in order to have a life of their own. A year before Jayden's birth, Naomi, Jayden's eldest sister disappeared, meaning he never got the chance to meet her. Jayden barely knew his mother either, as she passed away in a house fire when he was only 3 years old. Jayden was raised by his father, Wilbert and grandfather, Gerald, alongside his older and younger sisters, Chloe and Kate. They all lived generally normal lives, though they were over time trained in the use of Light and Dark Magic. When Jayden was 11, Chloe became corrupted with power, turning her against her family and friends. Though not properly experienced, Jayden fought his older sister alone, leading to his victory, though at the price of the belief his sister was dead. A year later, he became an official member of the Warriors Guild of Ninjago, a group that was founded by his guardians initially just to protect their local region of Ninjago, although later on the guild decided to take on protecting Ninjago as a whole. Originally the guild consisted of Jayden's family and previous members of the Moisson and Kimber clans, however they left (that was if they weren't killed) when Chloe became corrupt. Gerald and Wilbert had also stepped down as leaders of the guild, passing the role to Jayden. The guild opened their doors to new members, leading to Kyana Suzuki, Rowan Dylaen and Irene Nakamura joining. Later on, Jayden fell for Kyana, after drama within the guild had died down. The two eventually married and had an unknown number of children. Personality Jayden is fiercely loyal to his friends and family, and is described by them as a 'born leader', due to his seemingly natural leadership skills. Despite this, he does have a bit of an ego and does have a tendency to sometimes take unnecessary risks. He is quick to fix his mistakes, and he has a sense of justice, always knowing when to do what is right. Appearance Jayden has messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He typically wears a black Gi with a green trim, with his symbol 忠诚 the kanji meaning 'loyal' - one of his main qualities. Abilities Jayden has a limited knowledge of Light and Dark Magic, tending to rely more on hand to hand combat and his weaponry. Relationships * Gerald G. Moisson - Grandfather ** Draven M. Collett - Adoptive uncle and sworn enemy * Melissa T. Kimber - Aunt ** Lily M. Suzuki-Kimber - Cousin * Madelyn V. Kimber - Aunt * Regan H. Garrett - Uncle ** Ethan R. Kimber - Cousin and best friend * Paige Moisson (née Kimber) - Mother (presumably deceased) * Wilbert A. Moisson - Father (deceased) ** Naomi S. Moisson - Older sister ** Chloe P. Moisson - Older sister ** Kate M. Moisson - Younger sister * Sakura R. Suzuki - Cousin in-law * Kyana J. Dylaen - Crush (later wife) Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Warriors Guild of Ninjago Category:Moisson Family Category:1st Postwar Generation OCs